A Soft Landing
by Becky136
Summary: The sequel to Jumping Feet First. focuses on the kids moreso and what their lives are like.
1. Catching Up

**Pre-notes: **

**This is the sequel to Jumping Feet First. Enjoy!**

**Catching Up**

"Daddy." Ginny whined. "Can I take the car out. Pretty please?"

"Gin, you know what happened last time." I reminded her with a small smile. She had gotten followed by paparazzi and hit the ditch.

"I know, but it won't happen again! Please?"

"Sure pumpkin." I gave in. She had always held a soft spot in my heart.

Just then my wife of sixteen years walked in. "Are you two fighting over the car again?"

"Ja." Ginny answered. When we kissed she exclaimed, "Oh gross! Can't you two ever get a room or something?"

Sasha pulled out some cereal. "Of course not. What would be the fun of that?"

"Mo-o-m." Our daughter rolled her eyes as her brother walked in.

"Guten Morgen mom, dad." He used both English and German as he spoke.

"Morning Ken." I smiled at my fourteen year old son. "You practicing tonight?"

"Dunno. I'll talk to the guys today. Sarah thinks we should." When he mentioned Georg's oldest daughter I grinned. She was a damn good singer.

"Okay. The studio is open if you want."

"Thanks Dad. Mom, can you drive us to a gig tomorrow?"

"Probably." Sasha answered, grinning at me. Once the kids headed off to school she grinned to me. "Think we could have some fun before the baby wakes up?"

"I think we could." I grinned. We checked on Haylee before heading to the bedroom. "I love you Sash."

"Ich liebe dich auch." We fell onto the bed again.

**XXX**

"Boys, wake up!" I called up the stairs again. Our twins took after their father, they could sleep through bombing!

"Boys." Tom started up the stairs now. He walked into Josh's room first. "Get your lazy ass out of bed! You can't be late for school again!" He whipped off the blankets.

"I'm up dad, I'm up!" Josh mumbled, rolling over to show Tom his back.

"Josh." He threatened.

"I'm up!" Josh mumbled under his breathe as he got out of bed.

Next it was Cole's room. He had heard his brother getting it and decided to get up. "Morning dad." He smiled cheekily as his dad shook his head.

"Morning Cole. Glad to see you take your brother's beatings and put then to you're good." Tom smiled back. "Now hurry up, your mother has breakfast ready."

"Morning Josh." I grinned as he sat down, still mumbling under his breathe. Cole walked in, a whole lot happier than his twin. "Morning Cole."

"Good morning mum. What's for breakfast?"

"S'more pancakes!" I flopped two onto his plate, I swear that boy will eat until we can't afford food! And he stays so skinny.

"My favorite!" He wolfed down both of them in a matter of seconds. "Can I have more."

"I swear Cole! You're a bottomless pit!" I placed two more pancakes on his plate. "Josh, finish your orange juice!"

"M-kay."

"Don't forget." Tom walked in. "Your mom and I have a concert tonight. You're going to be staying at Uncle Bill's."

"Yeah, yeah." They spoke at the same time, walking out the door. "Bye mom. See ya dad."

**XXX**

"Mom, I'm practicing at Ken's place tonight!" Sarah called as she walked through the door.

"You're mother's out getting her hair re-dyed before the concert tonight." I told her with a hug. "How was your day?"

"Great. I think James is going to ask me to the dance." She grinned. "And don't say anything daddy, Georg lets Megan date."

"Yes. And it's Megan's older brother that you're talking about!" I gave her a strict look. She was my baby girl!

"I know!" She shouted. "We talked about it. She doesn't care if James and I get together!" She stomped off and I heard her door slam shut.

"Daddy!" My seven year old daughter cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

"How was school pumpkin?" I kissed her cheek.

"It was good! Guess what?!" She exclaimed.

"What hun?" She was so excited.

"Molly invited me to her birthday party!"

"Really? When is it?" I set her down and started making her a snack.

"Next Friday." I handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I think that could work." I smiled. Liz and Conner's daughter was best friends with Karin.

"What's going on here?" Steph walked in the door. Her hair black with red streaks.

"I like your hair mommy."

"Why thank you sweetheart." Karin gave her mother a sticky kiss.

It was my turn next. "Hey hun. It really does look great."

"Thanks. So is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I got invited to Molly's birthday!" She retold Steph everything that she had told me.

"That's great honey. Are you excited to go see Ginny, Ken, and Haylee?"

"Yes! Can we go now?"

"You'll be going soon. First we have to have supper." I told her. "Go wash up please."

"So where's Sarah?" She asked with a somewhat knowing look.

"Umm," I blushed slightly. "We kind of had a fight about James and her. She thinks that he's going to ask her to the dance. I argued that Megan is her best friend and James' sister, she didn't seem to think it was a problem."

"Oh Gustav." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You are so naive when it comes to teenage girls." I grinned and she went to talk to our daughter.

**XXX**

"Sarah." I knocked on the door. "Sarah, honey, can I come in." I heard a muffled sob and took it as a yes. "Sarah, what's wrong dear?"

I sat down beside her and she looked up from her pillow. I pushed the stray hairs out of her eyes. "Daddy doesn't think I should go out with James."

"Has James asked you yet?" I asked her softly.

"Well, not exactly. But we've hung out a lot more these last few days and we're getting closer." She started. "I really like him mommy."

"I know love." I stroked her hair. "I know what that's like. I was your age at one point remember. But how does Megan feel about this?"

"She says she doesn't care. She told me she would rather I go out with him than the skanks he has been dating. She says that their using him because of who his parents are and because he plays music."

"Well I think you should just keep your cool until anything happens sweetheart." I told her. Now supper's almost ready and you need to wash up."

She gave me a small, sad smile. "Thank you mommy." She gave me one last hug before heading to her bathroom.

**XXX**

"So Jason, what are your plans tonight?" I asked my son.

"I don't know. I was maybe going to go hang out with Sarah at Bill and Sasha's place." He blushed lightly.

"Ahh. So what's going on with you two?"

"Well, I kinda like her. Actually, I like her a lot." He smiled shyly. "But she's Meg's best friend."

"Yeah. I actually talked to Gustav today, their heading over there by the way. He told me that they had an argument about that." He blushed again.

"Really? Well that sucks. She's not grounded is she?"

"No." I almost laughed.

"Dad, please don't look at me like that. And yes, I'm going to ask her out." He flashed me a quick smile and started towards his car. "See ya later."

"Bye. Take Meg with you!"

"K! She's with me."

"Bye daddy! Have fun tonight!" She exclaimed as she followed her brother out the door.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey all! I'm back! Thnx 4 the review with the other story... Was the story good? Or great? ;-)**

**This chapter is short... but it's exactly what the title says! Plus, i didn't think it would go well with the chapter to come... it would make it way to long. So tell me ur thoughts on it and I hope u like this!**

**Now i wanted to make a new section... questions I would ask if I were to interview the boys!**

**1) How did you come to form Tokio Hotel?**

**If any of ya can answer these frum interviews that u've seen, plz tell me!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ! hugglz**

**B3(ly**


	2. Party Time!

**Pre Notes: I changed the rating of this story from T- M because of later parts! Hint: Hot sex scene! Enjoy!**

**Party Time!**

"Hey guys." I opened the door with one hand, holding Haylee with the other. "Mom and dad left already."

"That's probably good. I mean, they wouldn't want to be late, would they?" Jason smiled. "So is everyone else here?"

"Yeah. The twins, Ken, and Sarah are practicing in the basement." Jason hurried down the stairs and left Megan and I laughing at his retreating back. "Karin and Molly have control over the Tv." I smiled apologetically at Meg.

"I'll maybe go listen to them practice. That is, if you don't need any help."

"No thanks, I"m fine. Tell me how they sound!" With that she walked down the stairs. I sighed and took my little sister to the home theater. "Want to watch a movie?" She nodded with her big, innocent smile shining up at me. "You are just to cute." Halfway through she fell to sleep and I took her up stairs.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile:**

"You sounded amazing." Jason told me with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm yet to hear you sing." I leaned in slightly. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Umm, not much. I was actually wondering." He paused and blushed slightly. "You're so pretty you probably do." He realized he just said that out loud and blushed a deep crimson.

"I probably what?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"You probably have a date to the dance."

"Well the last time I checked, I never. Are you asking me?"

"Ja. Would you like to be my date?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and put an arm around me.

"That is so great. I've been stressing so much today." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well now you have nothing to stress about."

Cole walked out. "So, you two going out now?"

I looked at Jason and he smiled back. "I guess so."

"Cool. It's really about time." He flopped into the spot beside me. He took after his dad and played guitar in our band.

"Stop pestering them Cole." Megan laughed. The two of them had been dating for over a month.

"Okay." He put his arm around her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Just then Josh walked in. He was truly Tom's son. "I have an idea." He announced. His twin looked surprised then smirked. "I think we should invite some people from school over."

"Whoa." Ginny walked down the stairs. "We are NOT having a party."

"It wouldn't be a party." He argued. "It would be a small gathering."

"For sure." She shook her head.

"Come on, live a little!" He gave puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He could be so convincing. "I guess. A few people couldn't hurt, could they?"

"You guys sure it'd be okay?" I asked. It was a great idea but I didn't know what our parents would think if they found out.

"Ja." She said with a smile. "A few friends won't hurt. And they'll be out of here before twelve so that we have time to clean up before the 'rents get home."

"Great!" Josh rubbed his hands together. "Lets start phoning some people!" We all whipped out our cells and started calling.

**XXX**

"This is a great party!" A guy who I didn't know called.

Just then Ginny walked up. "Josh! This was supposed to be small! It's getting a little out of hand."

"Gin," I smirked and winked as a girl strutted by. "Live. Everything's fine."

She gave a small sigh. "Just make sure they're gone by," She looked at her watch. "Twelve thirty. I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Okay. Try the punch on your way up!" I called to her quickly retreating back.

"Hey Josh." A girl named Tori, from school walked up. "This is an awesome party. Wanna dance?"

"I'd love too." I grabbed her hand and led her out onto the hardwood in our livingroom. We started grinding and soon I was kissing her neck. She looked at me, surprised and I answered by pulling her into the guestroom.

"So is this your house?" She asked once I had locked the door.

"No, it's my aunt and uncles." I told her as she threw her top to the side.

"Well I guess that's good. That way your parents can't find us." She walked over to me and I kissed her fully. "Wait, you have your tongue pierced?"

"Umm, yeah. Just don't tell my parents." She grinned and continued kissing me.

**XXX**

"Shh." I gently rubbed Haylee's back. "It's OK hon."

Just then the door burst open. "Umm," The boy about my age blushed. "This isn't the bathroom, is it?"

"No, it's not." I smiled back. "It's three doors down to the right."

"Thanks." He blushed again. "This house is so damn huge. I guess I got lost."

"No problem. I'm Ginny, by the way."

He smiled. "Noah. Is this your kid?" He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"No!" I shook my head vigorously. "She's my little sister."

"Ahh, she's definitely a cutie."

"Yeah. Do you go to Diamond High?" I asked.

"I actually graduated this year." He smiled. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Going into Grade twelve."

"I think I've seen you in the hallways." All of a sudden his face changed. "I'm sorry, it was great talking to you. But I really have to go, so to speak."

"Ok. It was great talking to you too." I was still holding Haylee. "Remember, three doors to the right." We grinned at each other and he left the room, gently closing the door.

**XXX**

"It's great that we're still so famous." I kissed Sasha.

"I know. And you still look so sexy. Everyone ages fourteen to forty want to rip off your clothes." She laughed and hugged me.

"I wonder what the kids are doing?" Tom got a smirk on his face. He knew full well what was probably going on at his brother's house.

"I don't know. They better not have to many people over." I laughed, knowing what Tom was thinking.

"Do you think Gin would do that with three little kids there?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Our oldest child could do no wrong in her eyes.

"Josh can be very convincing." Bre told her. "I know he can."

"Maybe we should get back to your house." Gustav said with a bit of a laugh.

We got home and sure enough, there were many cars parked out front and loud music blaring. I opened the door quickly, causing many people to look. One of Ken's friends recognized us and said bye as he walked out the door. He knew the drill. "Okay!" I called as Sasha shut off the music. "Everyone out! Party's over." There were a bunch of groans and mumblers as people filed out the door. "Goodnight." I rolled my eyes. I was still a little diva at times.

"Mom, dad!" Ken exclaimed but closed his mouth when he saw our faces. "Umm, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Scheiße Ken, what do you think?" Sasha asked. "Now start cleaning up."

"Wait." Tom interfered. "Was this Josh's idea again?" Ken nodded his head. "Do you happen to know where my son is?" Now he shook his head. "Well I think before you start cleaning, you can help me find you dear cousin."

He pulled a hand through his brown hair. "Okay." He gave me and his mom one last, apologetic smile.

"Look in the rooms." Bre told them, shaking her head. Her oldest son could be such a troublemaker.

**XXX**

"Bumsen!" I exclaimed when there was a loud nock on the door.

"Watch your language young man." My father called through the door.

My eyes got huge. "Who's that?" Tori asked while trying to put her shirt back on.

"My dad." I told her, almost breathlessly.

"What do you mean, your dad?! I thought you said this was your uncle's house and that they were at a concert!"

"This is and they were. I didn't think that they'd be home before." I checked my watch and swore under my breathe. It was already two am. "I guess I lost track of time." I told her with a smirk. "But I had fun."

"Yeah. Ditto. I enjoyed being here. Great party Josh." She kissed me again.

Just then Dad knocked again, this time less impatient. "Josh. Open up the damn door! Now!"

"I think I'm gonna go." She got up and walked out the door before my dad could walk in. "See you Monday!" She wiggled her fingers as she walked away.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Josh, you are so dead."

"Dad." I sighed. "It wasn't my idea!"

"Don't bull shit me. Everyone else already ratted you out." He was really pissed.

"Sorry dad. It wasn't supposed to get this big."

"So why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you tell the people who weren't invited to go home?" _I know why._ He kept thinking. _He's exactly like me._ Slowly dad smiled. "Never mind. I know what it's like."

"Thank you." I praised him.

"But that doesn't mean you get out of cleaning up or replacing used up food." I groaned and he just smirked at me. "Now get your ass moving."

**XXX**

"Happy birthday Molly!" Karin exclaimed, handing her best friend a HUGE gift.

"Thanks for coming Kay!" They joined in a brief hug. "Almost everyone else is here!"

"Really? I'm gonna go play mommy!" She quickly hugged me.

"Have fun sweetheart." I called to her back. "Hey Liz." I embraced my friend and band mate. "How's everything been?"

"Oh, great. Busy with the birthday planning though." She started pouring some tea.

"I know. I've been through all this once before!" I laughed. "Now I'm into the whole dealing with moody teenage girl stage. I didn't think we were that bad when we were younger!"

"I know. To be young again, eh?"

"Of course. Mind you, the whole being with the man of your dreams helps with the whole aging concept." We both laughed and continued to talk like we hadn't seen each other in years, whereas we had seen each other just a few hours ago.

**XXX**

"Umm, hello." A familiar voice brought me out of my daze.

I blushed. "Hi."

"You don't remember me, do you?" I looked up into the bluest eyes ever.

"Actually, I do. You're Noah." I grinned when he nodded enthusiastically.

"And you're Ginny. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Oh really, why is that?" I flirted shamelessly with him, allowing him a quick glance down my shirt as I reached for my phone.

"Because," he subconsciously licked his lips. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me."

"I'd love too." I smiled at him. "You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Umm, no. That sounds good. Pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah. So, are you into music?" He nodded and I smirked. They say my smirks are worthy of Uncle Tom. "How about the lead singers of rock bands?" He nodded again. "Well I guess you really are lucky."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I mean, I'm a singer of a band. You want to come to our practice tonight?"

"I'd love to! Wait, I thought I was the one asking you out!" We both laughed.

"You were, but we switched. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I guess not. Thanks for updating me." He grabbed my small hand in his large one.

I blushed slightly. "It's at the same place as the party. You should probably text me before you arrive so I can wait at the door. Otherwise someone might through you out."

"Agreed." We sat there and talked for hours, learning about each other.

**XXX**

"Josh!" Tori called down the hallway, running after me.

_Great. _I thought to myself then put on a smirk. "Hey Tori. What's up?"

"Nothing. Why did you ignore me before?"

"I never." I played her off.

"Yes, you did." She argued.

"When? I never heard anyone call me until you did. At least nobody except Mr. Peterson."

She smiled. "Okay." _God she could be so gullible. But she's so hot!_ I argued the points in my head. She was also known as a slut. "So, are we going to get together tonight?"

"I don't know. Can you sneak out around one am?"

"Probably." Was all she said and I raised an eyebrow. "What? My parents are heavy sleepers! Not to mention Katy sleeps downstairs.

At the mention of her twin I smirked. She was the only girl in the school hotter than Tori. "Where is Katy these days? I didn't see her at the party." I spoke casually but I was super curious.

"She's been gone. She went to Germany for a few weeks."

"Oh really? That's were my dad is from."

"Oh cool. Did he grow up listening to Tokio Hotel?" She asked dumbly.

"Tori." I rolled my eyes. "You know he is the guitarist."

"Oops, I forgot." She hung onto my arm and I needed to get away.

I saw Cole with Megan and by some miracle, caught his eye. _Help me!_ I pleaded with my eyes. "Hey Josh!" He called, waving me over. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Looks like I got to go." I pulled my arm away from her.

When she tried to follow Cole spoke quickly. "Alone." It was a little harsh but she just wouldn't listen otherwise.

"Thanks bro." I gave him a quick thumbs up.

"No problem, now get lost." I sighed as he leaned back to Meg.

**XXX**

"Oh Tomi." I called seductively. "Come join me."

"Where are you hon?" He called back.

"Livingroom." He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. I was sitting there, my legs spread wide, touching myself shamelessly.

"What are you doing?" He asked in amazement.

"Tomi, don't play stupid. You've seen me do this before. And besides, you weren't here fast enough." I moaned slightly. I saw a slight bulge form in his pants. It was easier to tell now since he had changed from the super baggy pants to slightly tighter ones. "Come here Tom."

"Bre." He quickly closed the distance between us. Soon his own finger replaced mine.

"Tomi." I started kissing his neck, ending at his ear. "I love you."

"God Bre. You are amazing. I love you so much." I ripped at his clothes the more he rubbed and touched. "Careful babe, this is a new shirt!" He laughed and I just glared.

"Tom." I whined and he stopped to shed his clothes. When we were in the middle of making love the thought of my kids popped into my head. "Can you imagine what the twins will think if they found out about this?"

He laughed and told me to be quiet. His lean body was glistening with sweat and I trailed kisses down to his stomach. We made love for a second time. "Ich liebe dich, schön."

"I know." I murmured back. "Ich liebe dich auch."

**Chapter Notes:**

**Hope you liked it! Boy was This last scene was super steamy! D I was wondering if u ppl were liking were the story was heading? Would you let me know plz? Plz tell me if u notice anything wrong! I'll be sure 2 fix it up!**

**Questions I would ask if I was to interview the boys of TH.**

**2) Is it hard being away from your parents for so long. And do you call them often?**

**Again I ask, if any of you have heard answers to these questions frum interviews u have watched, could ya plz tell me?! )**

**the last time i checked, there were no reviews to comment on... (i checked a few hours ago though) plz READ AND REVIEW! Thnx!**

**B3(ly**


	3. Love and Pain

**Love and Pain**

"Hello sir." I said nervously. The last time I visited this house, the man before me had kicked me out.

"Umm, hello. May I ask why you're here?" Bill gave me an odd look.

"Ginny actually invited me over." I stopped trying to explain when she walked up.

"Sorry Noah. Mom needed some help and I forgot to tell dad you were coming over." She grabbed my hand. "Daddy, this is Noah."

I shook the mans hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kaulitz."

"Please." He got a smile on his face. "Call me Bill."

Ginny and I walked down the stairs hand in hand. "I'm so glad dad didn't freak on you." She giggled. "I'm also glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," I told her. We walked down the stairs to find everyone else waiting.

"Sorry I'm late." She told them.

"Yeah, to a practice in your own house!" Josh smirked then smacked his twin, who was busy making out with his girlfriend, on the back of the head. "Time to practice Romeo."

"M-Kay." He gave Meg one last kiss.

I sat beside her. "Hey. I'm Noah."

"Meg. You're Ginny's new boyfriend then?" I nodded. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because her last boyfriend hurt her. She swore most men were evil, except for relatives and family."

"He hurt her?"

"Yeah. Like physically and sexually abused her." She shrugged. "She seems to be doing OK now. Especially since she's decided to give dating a chance."

"Wow." I ran a hand through my hair, making it stand on end. "She's a strong girl." I smiled at her through the glass of the recording studio.

"Yeah. Please treat her right." Meg practically begged me.

"I will. I promise."

We listened to them perform, making comments to each other occasionally. Soon they took a break. "So what did ya think?" Ginny asked me, surprising me by sitting on my lap.

"You guys fricken rock!" I laughed, holding her close to me. This surprised her and her eyes got huge, then she broke into a smile.

"Thanks dude." Cole spoke.

"I guess it's time I introduce myself." I looked at them. "I'm Noah. Ginny's new boyfriend." The two of us smiled at this. The others introduced themselves and we started talking. Soon they went back to practicing. When they were about halfway through their second song the parents walked down. Meg and I were listening so closely that we didn't realize they were there until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped about a mile high and a voice said. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was oddly familiar, but not Bill's. I turned around and a man smiled at me. "Hello. I'm Tom."

I saw Ginny's parents behind him, talking with some other people. "Umm, hi. I'm Noah, Ginny's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Can I borrow your headset for a minute? I want to listen to my sons."

I grinned. "Sure. No problem." I handed him the headset then moved out of the chair I was sitting in. I went and introduced myself to the other adults when Bill waved me over. I found out that it was both bands here. I met Breann, Tom's wife; Sasha, who was Ginny's mom; Gustav and Steph, the lead singer, Sarah's parents; Megan's parents Georg and Cassy; and I also met Liz and Conner, who were visiting. I saw that they were done practicing and excused myself. "Hey little Bass player!"

"Hey. Were we any good?"

Tom interrupted before I could answer. "You guys rock! You are so ready for you next gig."

"The one last weekend went pretty well." She told him.

"Yeah. And the one tomorrow should go well too." He grinned and walked away. He was a lot nicer than the last time I saw him. When he was on a rampage at the party.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked Ginny. She nodded and we escaped the conversation going on around us.

**XXX**

I looked out at the crowd, then towards my band mates. My mind flashed back to a year ago.

"_Ken," Josh had said. "I was thinking, maybe we could start a band."_

_He was wearing his trademark black jeans with a baggy t-shirt. "That would be cool, but who else would be in it? We both know full well neither of us can sing."_

"_Well, maybe Sarah could be our lead singer."_

"_Yeah. But now we need a bass."_

"_Ginny plays bass." Was all he said. Then he added. "You play drums and I play guitar. What could be better bro?"_

"_I guess that would be awesome." We high-fived. "Now we need to talk to the others." _

_We had arranged everything and were meeting at Ginny's when her brother, who was a year younger than us, walked up. "Hey guys. Do you think you'd need keys in your band?"_

"_That's an awesome idea!" Josh proclaimed before anyone else could answer. "Welcome to the band!" _

_We all seated around the big table in their dining room. "What should we name the band?" I asked, almost afraid of the suggestions that would come._

"_Maybe 'Broken Heart'?" Sarah suggested. _

"_Naw, to feminine." Josh argued. I kept my opinion to myself, but I thought it was actually a good name. "How about 'Dark Thunder'?"_

"_That's stupid." Ginny threw in. Trust her to be all mature on us. I rolled my eyes. "I like the name 'Koming Sixteen',"_

_Josh was about to argue when he shut his mouth. "That's actually pretty cool. It could mean our ages or the years we'll be around or,"_

_I cut him off. "It's great. Everyone agree?" Nods were all around me. "Well welcome to 'Koming Sixteen' guys!"_

**XXX**

"The kids are great!" I leaned in to Bill's body.

"That, they are. I'm so proud of them." He clasped my hand in his. "Can you believe they're opening for us now? Just three months ago they were in the basement, trying to book their next gig."

"Yeah. Bill, we have to plan a party for Ginny's birthday. She is turning eighteen for Christ's sake!" I told him with a sparkle in my eye. "Not to mention Bre and Tom are already planning the surprise party for Josh and Cole next month."

"I guess we will." He sighed. His baby girl was almost all grown up.

"Billy." I murmured. "She'll still be near us, with the whole music thing."

"I know, but she'll be so much more independent. I'm going to miss my baby girl."

"She'll always be your baby girl hon." I told him. With that Tokio Hotel went to perform. They were in the middle of a new song they wanted the fans to respond to when a gunshot went off. The next thing I knew Tom was flying off the stage, followed closely by my own son and nephews. Bill was lying on the stage, a puddle of red slowly growing around him. "BILL!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I ran onto the stage and cradled his head in my lap. "Bill, please don't leave me."

He started to babble. "Sash... love... kids... live... can't... liebe... Tom... Gin... dich." His eyelids started to flutter.

"Bill. Don't leave me. Please. I love you so much. Stay with me, don't close your eyes babe. Please Bill." I begged, my tears hitting his face, combining with his own. He stayed with me for a few more seconds before his eyes fluttered shut. "Bill!" I wailed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, this is a short chappy, but i felt this wuz the rite place 2 leave. Not 2 mention I've had a writers block and this has been in writing since before I posted last! Now 4 bill... srry guys... keep tuned in 2 find out what happens next! laughs evilly**

**I'd like 2 thank all the reviewers... i can't remember names off the top of my head... i think it was tokiohotelrox123 that sent me the long 1 with the idea... if the names wrong... I'm truly srry... Thnx 4 the ideas tho! hugglz**

**Questions 4 the boys of TH:**

**3) Bill, how much hair spray do you use to get your hair to stick out like u do?! **

**Read and Review PLZ!**

**B3(ly**


	4. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

"Bill!" Mom wailed.

"Oh my god!" I ran out on stage. "Someone call 911!" I knelt down beside my mom and saw dad's eyes flutter slightly before closing once more. "Is he still alive?" I asked the man beside us, barely above a whisper.

The man gave a brief nod. "He needs a doctor right away." With that he radioed in, speeding up the whole process.

"Daddy, please be ok." I cried, looking out into the crowd for the first time. I saw a large clearing where the fans had parted. I saw Uncle Tom on the ground, beating a man. Ken was helping, throwing in his punches every now and again. Josh was delivering swift kicks to the unknown man's ribs over and over again. Cole just stood there, holding a gun. I turned away. I couldn't watch but knew the man deserved it. My daddy could die!

Mom was sobbing uncontrollably. Soon Gustav was at her side. He pulled both my mom and I up, leaving room for more paramedics to help. "Shh. He'll be ok. He's in good hands." I tried to comfort us, but I could see the tears on his face.

"Will he?" I asked, just loud enough for Gustav to give me a light squeeze, but my mom not to hear.

**XXX**

"Get off of me!" I screamed, tears blinding my vision. I threw a few more punches, each one with more force.

I looked over my shoulder briefly to see Uncle Tom crying. That made me even madder. "Son, you have to stop. You're going to kill him!" The person who was trying to pull me off kept saying.

"Ken, we have to go with your dad." A soft voice said. It was Cole.

"This. Bastard. Needs. To. Know. What. He's. Done. Too. My. Family!" I screamed, still punching the man. I punched him a few more times, each punch getting weaker. When I finally let myself be pulled away, I sat there and cried.

I felt many bodies surround me and arms squeeze. It was Tom and the twins, holding me tightly. "He'll be OK." Tom kept repeating, trying to believe those three simple words. "He'll be ok."

My whole body shook with sobs. I finally managed to ask someone nearby, "What's gonna happen to that bastard?"

"He's going to the hospital right now." One man answered with a grimace. "You guys really got him good."

"That little fucker got my dad." I glared at the pool of blood on the cement.

"I'm so sorry son." It was then that I realized this was the person who pulled me off.

"Did we almost kill him?" I asked in awe. He nodded and I looked at my bloody fists in amazement. Who would've guessed that these things had the willpower to kill someone. Even if they didn't deserve to be called human.

"Look son, if you need someone to talk to, here's my card." The man handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I'll let you know what happens, at least I'll try to let you know personally before the media finds out." He nodded and those of us who remained headed towards the hospital.

**XXX**

"How is he?" I asked, worried by Sasha's face.

"He's in surgery right now. He lost a lot of blood." She told me. The look on her face reminded me that she never had to go through this part of the hospital before. It was always Bill who was waiting for news of his loved one.

"He'll make it." I took her hand in mine. We had made it through a bunch of obstacles together as best friends, but this would probably be the hardest. She sighed and leaned into me, occasionally sobs would rack through her body.

"Bre." Tom walked into the hospital. "How's Bill?" I took one look at his hands and a small smile flashed before disappearing into darkness once again.

"I don't know. He's still in surgery." Tom flopped beside me. "Where are Ken and the boys?"

"Ken's coming with them. He wanted to clean up a bit before seeing Gin and Sash." He explained.

"Ginny went to get Haylee from the house and pay the babysitter." I told him.

"I think he'll be Ok. Call me crazy, but I just have this gut feeling." He whispered to me, trying not to wake Sasha.

"I have the same feeling." She spoke up groggily. "I KNOW he'll be ok."

Just then the kids walked in, all together. "Mama!" Haylee exclaimed, reaching towards Sash. She saw her mom's face and spoke again. "Mama?"

"Hi baby." She attempted to smile at her daughter. "How are you hon?"

She talked awhile, with Sasha nodded or commenting. Ginny then walked up. "Mom? The nurse says daddy's out of surgery."

All of us stood at the same time. Sasha struggled a bit to put on a big smile, "Let's go!"

**XXX**

"Bill!" My eyes fluttered open when my name was called. I recognized my family all around my bedside.

Sasha leaned over and kissed my head gently, careful not to put any pressure near my shoulder. "You scared me so much. Thank god you're alright." I felt a single tear, but it wasn't mine.

I brushed a thumb over her cheek the best I could and smiled. "How is everyone?"

"How is everyone?" Tom laughed out loud. "How the hell do you think we are?! You just about died on us!" He shook his head. "We're fine. Not that the other guy is."

I saw Ken standing in the background. He stood over everyone else at 6 foot 2 inches. I raised an eyebrow at him and directed my voice to him. "And who is this other guy?" He blushed slightly and mumbled. "Kenny, you know damn well I can't hear you when you mumble. Come closer and tell me."

He made his way to stand beside Sasha. I caught a glimpse of his hands and burst out laughing. It made me remember the time I had beat up Sasha's stalkerish ex-boyfriend. "Well," My son started and I looked at his face again. "Uncle Tom, Josh, Cole, and I jumped into the crowd and attacked the guy who shot you. Let's just say, I took it a little far and almost killed the dude."

I laughed again. "I'm proud of you. And thanks you guys." I then winced. Laughing was not good for the pain in my shoulder, despite all the drugs they had in me. "I really need a smoke."

"Dad." Ginny scolded me, she was a lot like her mother that way. "You quite smoking and I plan for you to stick with it!"

"Ok." I agreed. Quitting smoking had been great for my voice.

**XXX**

"I'm so glad you're finally out of here!" I exclaimed, holding onto Bill's hand. "I've missed you so much." My eyes flashed slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not catching on. "You've seen me every day."

"Billy." I laughed. "That's different. I've missed you!"

This was a rare moment where the kids weren't with us. They were busy in school and I had gotten Bre to watch Haylee for us. "Ahh." He caught on. "I've missed you too." He kissed me.

"Bill." I whispered. "Can we go home?" He nodded and we both scrambled to get in the car.

We had barely made it into the house and Bill started kissing me. His hands ripped at my shirt as mine tried to carefully unbutton his. His mouth ran up and down my neck, stopping occasionally to suckle it. "I love you Sash." We stumbled up the stairs. We quickly made our way to the bed and Bill fell on top of me. His hands massaged my breasts.

As he slipped inside of me I moaned. "Bill." I arched my body against his, begging for more. He started thrusting harder and faster, making me shout his name. He gently laid on top of me. Our sweat covered body were still one. I felt him harden inside of me again. We made love again and again. Finally we just laid together, looking into the other's eyes. "I love you Bill."

He brushed my blond hair from my face. "I love you too." We stayed like that for a little while when Bill started to get up. I questioned him with my eyes. "The kids will be home in a couple hours. We should go have a shower then clean up our mess of clothes."

I grinned and followed him. His white butt was taunt, despite our age. "Hey Bill," He looked back. "You look so great." I felt warmth between my legs again. He looked at me and I saw he was getting turned on again. I sat down on the edge of the tub and spread my legs. Bill licked his lips, I knew how much I could turn him on. I started rubbing myself and he walked over. I felt his fingers slip inside me and I laughed. "Bill, we haven't done this in years."

He smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine. His fingers kept slipping in and out and I moaned. His fingers left my warmth. I kissed his neck, then continued down his body. I pressed my lips against his penis and heard him moan this time. We continued to play with each other before becoming one once again. "Sasha, we really need to get ready." Bill finally said as we hopped into the shower, making me laugh.

"I know. But I was having so much fun." I winked.

"Yeah, well I'm spent." He smiled and kissed me again.

**XXX**

"Josh! Get over here!" I called.

"What's up bro?" He poked his head into mom and dad's room, where I was sitting with Haylee.

"Mom went shopping and left us in charge of Haylee. I cannot stand changing the diapers." I laughed. "Besides, it's your turn."

"Why don't you get Ken to do it? He's in the kitchen stuffing his face." He looked horrified at the thought of changing a diaper.

"Because Ken probably does this a lot and he deserves a break, and so do I for that matter so do it!" I laughed as he walked over to the bed slowly.

He started to change her. "It's just wet, thank god." I laughed and so did Haylee. I walked away a little bit so he had more room to work. "Oh my god!"

"What?" I asked, afraid he had hurt her.

"That's what a girls vagina looks like when they're little?"

"You pervert." I laughed. "You scared me, I thought you hurt her or something." He just shook his head in wonder. "Christ Josh, you are sick."

"Stuff it Cole. Just because you haven't seen a teenage girl's va-ga-ga doesn't mean you can make fun of me for being amused."

"Josh, you should shut up before you dig your hole any deeper." We both laughed at this and he nodded in agreement.

He finished changing her diaper and we walked into the kitchen. "So what was all that shouting about up there?" Ken asked when we walked in, Josh carrying Haylee.

"Nothing, Josh was just amused when he changed the diaper." I laughed and Josh smacked me.

**XXX**

"Jason," I giggled. "I'm gonna be late for curfew, again!" He reluctantly pulled away.

"This really sucks. One night you should stay over night and we can sneak out." He kissed me one last time.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked. "Mom and Dad won't mind, seriously."

"I guess. I don't need to be home for a few more hours. Besides, dad's pretty flexible when it comes to us." He grinned and hopped out of the vehicle, walking around and opening my door. "Let's go."

"Hey mom, dad. Jason is gonna stay here for a little while and we're gonna watch some TV in the basement."

"OK Sarah." Mom smiled. "Hello Jason."

"Hi Steph." He waved as I drug him behind me. I started to kiss him. "Sarah, aren't you worried about your parents?"

"Nah, mom will keep dad busy, I'm sure of it." I winked.

"Oh god, I didn't need to know that!" We joked back and forth about this stuff all the time.

"Shut up and keep kissing me." We started to make out again. "I love you." The words escaped my lips before I could catch them.

A few hours later he had to leave. "I love you too." He murmured before walking out the door. I grinned and ran up to my room.

**XXX**

"Hey Katy." I caught up to my 'girlfriend's' twin sister. She had just gotten back from Germany. "How'd you like the German experience?"

She turned around and smiled. "It was great. Your dad's from there, isn't he?"

I nodded. "If you want to talk about your trip with me, we can compare notes on it. I mean, I go there at least once a year."

"I'd like that. How about Saturday?" She asked. I knew she knew I was going out with her sister on Friday. She wasn't labeled easy for nothing.

"Sounds good. See ya around." I walked away.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey ppl! Thnx 4 all the reviews!! I'm seriously addicted 2 them! I'm glad u r all liking this story... it's kinda confusing with all the character changes, i know, but if u pay close attention it's easier (i hope P)**

**I've actually watched sum of their TOKIO HOTEL TV on youtube... i luved it when Gustav said the Canadian gals r hot! (I am 1!!) I'm naming my kitten JUMBI in honour of Bill's plane!! Lol**

**Question 4 the boys of TH**

**4) Will you ever be in Saskatchewan, Canada?! Plz?! ;-**

**Thnx again 4 the reviews... HUGGLZ 2 all of ya!**

**B3(ly**


	5. Surprise!

Chapter 5

"Hey Noah." I hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He spoke into my neck, his breath tickling me.

I felt my heart swell and wondered if he felt the same way. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go play laser tag, that is, if you want to." He grinned, still holding onto me.

We were standing on the porch and I saw my dad looking through a crack in the curtains, grinning. "Dad!" His face disappeared. I looked back to my boyfriend. "I'd like that. It's one of my favorite things to do."

He grinned, "Great! Let's go!" He pulled me to his truck.

"Welcome to Laser Quest." A boy at the front said. "We'll be playing throughout this warehouse. When you here this siren." A noise sounded somewhere in the distance. "It means the game is over. Let's go suit up."

We followed him into a room off to the side. "Check out this heavy-duty equipment." Noah pulled me to a corner and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We quickly got our vests on and activated our laser guns.

"Let's go." I pulled him into the playing area. We split and I ran up a ramp. We had been playing for a while when I finally ran into Noah, literally. "Oomph." I fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you OK?" He asked, leaning over to help me up.

I grinned mischievously. "I'm great." I shot him, causing his gun to stop working for five seconds.

"Hey!" He laughed, grabbing me around the waist. "That wasn't fair!" He kissed me. "I love you Gin." He murmured before shooting me and running off.

I stood there, dumbstruck for a few seconds before taking off after him. Finally the siren sounded and we took off our gear. We all filed into the lobby to pick up the scores. Turns out I got first place and Noah got third. "Ha! I beat you." I flashed the paper in front of his face.

"Well," he couldn't think of anything to say. "I got third, that's still good!" We both laughed and walked out the door.

"I love you too." I told him halfway home. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence before that.

He whipped his head around, causing the steering wheel to jerk slightly. "Holy shit!" He got the truck under control and turned back to me. "What?"

He looked like he was in disbelief. "I love you too."

"Thank god." He sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to survive going away to college."

We pulled into my driveway. "We'll survive. Goodnight love." We kissed one last time before parting.

**XXX**

"Meg." Cole murmured as we kissed.

"Cole, I think I love you." I buried my face in his neck.

"I think I love you too." He spoke and I nuzzled my nose against the dull pulse in his neck.

"I can't believe you'll be sixteen in two weeks."

"I know. I can't wait because I can then try for my license." We split when we heard a knock at his door. "What?" He called.

"Sorry Megan, but you have to go home soon. Cole has some chores to do." Bre called through the thick wood.

"Ok. I'll leave soon." I called back.

"Mom!" Cole walked to the door and flung it open. "Why does she have to leave and what chores?"

"Cleaning the basement. We're hosting Ginny's surprise party and if you forgot, it's tomorrow night."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll be out shortly." With that he closed the door in his mom's face.

"I don't mind, really. Tomorrow night we'll all be here and we can maybe sneak off." I grinned mischievously at him and winked. "Goodnight Cole."

**XXX**

"I saw so many hot guys in Germany." Katy told me. We had finally reached this subject after two long hours of exchanging boring facts about the country.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow and subconsciously licked my lips.

"Yeah." She leaned forward, allowing me a better view of her chest. "But none were near as cute as you Josh." She scooted closer to me on the couch.

"Is that right? Funny." I leaned in slightly.

"Yes." She pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled away she let out a quite giggle. "I like your tongue piercing."

"Well that's good because I want to keep kissing you." I leaned in again.

"What if Tori finds out?" She asked me.

"She won't, unless you tell her that is." I looked into her eyes.

She shook her head. "I would never tell her. Do you think I told her about all her other boyfriends I've slept with?"

"Of course not." I murmured and kissed her again.

**XXX**

"Surprise!" A whole group of people shouted as I walked into my aunt and uncle's house.

"Wha-?" I was speechless. A hand flew to my mouth when I saw my band-mates standing in the front of the crowd, holding a huge cake.

"Happy birthday sis." Ken smiled. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Ok." I smiled, breathless. I closed my eyes and made a big wish. _I hope Noah and I work out and that the band keeps getting more successful._ I opened them and took in a deep breathe. I let it out and all but one candle went out.

"Ooo, you know what that means." Dad joked. "Ginny's got a crush!"

I shoved him gently as Noah walked up. "Yeah. And here is the man of the hour." I gently kissed my boyfriend.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, slipping me a note. I opened it.

_Gin, meet me in the kitchen after cake and presents. I have a surprise for you._

I grinned and nodded before turning back to the rest of the room. "Thanks for this you guys. You are seriously the best!"

"We love you Gin." Mom smiled at me. "Happy birthday." She handed me a small box.

I gently took it in my hands. _I wonder what it could be?_ I kept thinking and almost laughed when I saw the excitement in my dad's eyes. I pried the lid off of the box and almost dropped it. Inside was a single key and key-ring. "Oh my god. You got me a car?" I shouted.

Dad laughed and put an arm around mom. "Yes we did. It's outside."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I started jumping up and down. I suddenly stopped. "I'll wait to go out there, I have more presents to open!" I attacked the fair sized pile on the livingroom floor.

**Later**

"Hey, I finally got away." I murmured into Noah's shirt.

"Yeah. How do you like your night so far?"

"It's been amazing. Did you see my car?" I laughed and he nodded with a big smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." He squeezed me in a hug. "I got you a little something."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. He nodded and handed me a small package. "What is it?"

"Open it up and find out." He murmured. I opened up the box and a hand flew to my mouth while tears started to blur my vision. Noah took my hand. "Gin, I promise you we will be together for a long time. I promise I will never hurt you. Will you take this ring as a symbol of our love and my promises to you?"

"Oh goodness Noah, of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

**XXX**

Two weeks had passed and Ginny was driving us to the store to get more food. "Ken, don't forget the candy, you know how much the twins love their candy!" She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Sarah." We each grabbed one list of the four. Meg went with Ginny and Sarah and I teamed up.

"We need to get," Sarah looked at her list. "Snickers Bars."

"Here we are. We also need some Pepsi." We grabbed a few cases of that. "If we keep picking up stuff at this rate, we're gonna have a lot of extra stuff left over."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Sarah shook her head with a silly smirk. "Those two can eat and eat."

"True, maybe we should get more chocolate?" We both burst out laughing.

"Hey guys." Ginny called. "Did you get everything?" We nodded. "Good. So did we. Let's head home and try to get set up."

**XXX**

"Tori, slow down! Your gonna make us crash!" I shouted at my girlfriend.

"Oh, relax Josh, have some fun." She laughed as she passed yet another car on a hill.

"Seriously Tori, slow down." I frowned.

"Okay, okay, party pooper." She sighed and let off the gas slightly. I finally let out a breathe I hadn't realized I was holding. "So, want to go to your house?"

I nodded. It was getting late and I wanted to make out with her a bit before she had to go home. As we walked up to the door she took my hand.

**XXX**

"Cole, can we go to your place?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Sure Meg. Any reason why?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, you goof." I laughed and pretended to slap him. "Let's walk, it's so nice out."

"Ok." He grabbed my hand as we left my house. As we rounded the block to his house I stopped him.

"I love you." We kissed and kept walking, glad nobody had seen that intimate moment. We saw Josh and Tori coming up to our door and I shouted. "Hey guys! Wait up."

They stopped and waited for us. "Hey." Tori smiled.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys... another short chappy! Like I said in my other story, I figure it's better 2 update shorter chapters more frequently than it is 2 update long chappy's but make u wait so long. Hope ur liking the story! I'm thinking about wrapping it up soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews every1!! I live off of em! hugglz 2 every1**

**Questions 4 the boys of TH:**

**5) Was it hard for you to learn English and was it a class you had in school?**

**P.S. If any of you know the answers 2 my questions, i would luv the answers! hugglz 2 ppl who do answer (lovepie)**

**Read and Review plz... I'll b 4ever grateful!**

**B3(ly**


	6. I love you

**I Love You**

"Surprise!" The shouts came as soon as Tori opened the door.

Josh let out a scream. "Oh my god!" I laughed, seeing all of my friends and relatives. "What's the celebration?"

Meg giggled. "Happy birthday Cole."

"You did this for us?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Mom walked up to us, pulling us both into a single hug.

"Yeah." Dad joined our little group hug. "You are our favorite kids."

Mom chuckled when Josh answered, "Dad, we're your _only_ kids. That is, unless you're hiding something from us."

Soon the whole room of people were joining in on the hug. "Guys," I muttered, unheard over the laughter. "Guys," I spoke louder. "I seriously can't breathe!" Slowly everyone pulled away. "Thanks for coming guys!" I shouted with a huge grin.

"Oh my god," Josh murmured in my ear as mom busied herself getting the cake ready. "Katy's here. How am I supposed to deal with both of the twins?"

"I dunno bro, but you got yourself into this mess." I laughed and ran off to find Meg.

**XXX**

"Can you believe it, our boys are sixteen!" I leaned into Tom's body as we both put candles in the separate cakes.

"I know. And I think Josh has his hands full with those twins tonight. I feel bad inviting both," He stopped. "Who am I kidding, the kid needs to learn his lesson at some point."

We laughed and Sasha walked in with Haylee. "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. "No thanks Sash. How's little Haylee?" I cooed, kissing my niece on the cheek. She babbled for a few seconds. "Your such a little cutie. Well we need to get this cake out or else Ginny and Ken may have a cow." I winked at her. "Coming Tomi?"

"Right behind you." He laughed slightly and took Haylee from Sasha's arms and held the cake in his other hand.

"Don't drop that mister!" I pretended to scold him. "Those take a lot of work!"

"Ok, ok. I promise." We walked into the room and started singing happy birthday.

The boy's faces shone with excitement as they did every birthday. At the same time they closed their eyes and made a wish while blowing out the candles. Josh wished that everything would work out tonight between him and the twins while Cole wished that his parents would let him get drunk and party later.

**XXX**

"Hey Steph, hon." Gustav walked up and put an arm around my waist. "I think we should be getting Karin home soon."

"But I think we should stay and watch their performance. I mean, our daughter is the singer." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Ok." He brushed his lips over mine.

"Ew!" Karin giggled. "Mommy, can we please stay? Molly and I are having so much fun with the Barbie's."

"Ok cutie. We can stay. Are you going to watch Sarah sing?" She nodded her head. "I'll come get you when they start."

"Ok. Thanks." She hugged both Gustav and I before running off.

"She is just full of Piss and vinegar." Gustav shook his head.

"I know, I wish I had as much energy as her." We both laughed before returning to the living room to watch Koming Sixteen perform.

**XXX**

"Dad, can I please have Sarah over tonight? Please?" Jason had paid Meg twenty dollars to have her bribe us into letting her friend stay over night.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just know that you're sleeping in the livingroom so we know that you stay there."

"You can be such a softie Georg." Cassy wriggled under my arm, which was an easy feat when you're as tiny as her.

"I know, but she's my baby." We laughed as we saw her tell her older brother and him fork over the money.

"You know you're gonna be the one keeping an eye on Jason and Sarah, not me. Right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You need your beauty sleep and I'm the one who allowed this." She rolled her eyes. "I love you Cass."

**XXX**

"Tori," I started. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Josh? Is it how you've been sneaking around my back with Katy?" She raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"Um, yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Katy and I share everything. She told me and I didn't mind, it's just one more thing we were sharing. Not to mention, she always sleeps with my boyfriends. It's cool, really."

"You're serious?" I asked in disbelief.

Just then Katy walked over. "Yes, she's serious." They both kissed one of my cheeks.

"Wow, I think I've died and gone to heaven." I sighed as they both walked away.

**XXX**

"Bill, I love you." I murmured to my husband.

"I love you too hon. I was thinking, would you like to renew our vows?" I looked at him with a huge smile.

"Of course I would! That is the sweetest thing Bill." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know. But it's only an offer I would ever think of making to you." We shared a brief kiss. "The kids are gonna be starting soon."

Just as he finished speaking the kids walked out on the makeshift stage built on Bre and Tom's deck. "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming to celebrate mine and Cole's birthday." Josh spoke in his low voice.

"Yeah. The gifts were great!" Cole inserted.

Josh walked over to the drums and smacked his brother across the head. "Please, excuse my dim-witted brother. He's full of it." This earned many laughs and cheers. "We're gonna play a set we wrote ourselves and these songs will be coming out on our first album, out June 12th." He grinned and they started their songs. At the end they all walked to the front of the stage. "Thank you." They all bowed.

"Woo!" I screamed, earning a chuckle from Bill. "What? They were amazing!"

He nodded in agreement and cheered louder himself. "Ich liebe dich!" He screamed. We all joined in and it became a chant that the whole room was singing.

"ICH LIEBE DICH!"

**Author's Notes:**

**THE END!! oh no! . I want 2 thank all of u who have read this fic and i would especially like to send a major thank-you to the people who reviewed. I luv u guys 4eva and always. Make sure to check out my other stories in the works... I'm sure you'd like them 2 (hint, hint ;-)**

**Thnx 4 all the reviews guys! HUGGLZ **

**Questions 4 the boys of TH:**

**6) Will you be making another English CD in the years to come?!**

**P.S. If any of ya have then answers 2 these questions, plz answer if u feel like it P **

**Read and Review: I'll luv u 4eva if u do! ;- Hugglz**

**B3(ly**


End file.
